


Getting Your Jedi Master To Relax 101

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Day Off, Gen, Giveaway fic, People Caring About Obi-wan, Sort Of, but it's fine, let obi-wan rest 2k20, minor misuse of sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: It's the first day Obi-wan has had off in a LONG time. Anakin and Ahsoka just want to make sure he’s not being an idiot about it and enjoys himself for once.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Getting Your Jedi Master To Relax 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writehandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/gifts).



> Giveaway fic for writehandman! (@forcesensitivebantha on tumblr!) Hope you liked this one dude <3

When Obi-wan woke up, the first thing he saw was Anakin and Ahsoka really close to his face. Like really close. Like really really really close. Like so close all he could make out was dark blonde hair and orange skin.

“Kriffing _hells_ ,” he said, and promptly fell out of bed.

“Shit! Ahsoka, help me help him up!” Obi-wan then found himself being half-manhandled, half-thrown back into his bunk. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

The morning was off to a great start.

….It was morning, right?

“Yep, it’s morning! 0700 ship time to be exact.” Ahsoka said, way too chipper for that time of the day to not have at least two cups of caf in her.

He blinked. Either Ahsoka had been reading his mind, or he must have accidentally said that out loud.

“You said it out loud,” Anakin replied. “You’re actually saying everything out loud right now.”

Obi-wan blinked again, sitting up straight. “My apologies, I usually have a better filter in the morning.”

“Yeah, well…” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he looked away sheepishly, a gesture that set off every trouble-sensing nerve in Obi-wan’s body. “That _may_ have something to do with the fact that we _maybe sort of_ drugged you last night.”

“You did _what?!”_

“It wasn’t for anything bad, Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka assured him, accentuating her words with shakes of her head and waves of her arms. “Honest!”

“Yes, because _drugging_ someone never leads to anything bad,” he said, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms.

“We had a good reason!” Anakin exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Ahsoka said. “Like the one of the best reasons for doing anything ever!”

“Oh? Do tell,” he said dryly, half concerned and half curious for whatever their defense might be.

“Look, Master,” Anakin said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “This is the first day off the Council has given you in _months_. And knowing _you_ ,” His padawan jabbed a finger at him. “you’d spend the whole day working despite that.”

Obi-wan opened and closed his mouth, searching for the right words. “Anakin, it– well, it can’t be helped. There’s a war going on, and it won’t stop just because I–”

“The war might not stop while you take a break, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve one,” Ahsoka interrupted.

He hummed, smiling a bit at how wise their Padawan sounded. She was growing up to be a fine young woman. “That’s debatable–”

“ _Master_.”

He held up his hands in a placating manner. “–but I suppose you’re right.”

Anakin nodded. “Good. Now,” He held out his hand towards Ahsoka, who pulled a datapad out from _somewhere_ and deposited it in his palm. “We’ve asked Plo to help run interference with the Council,” he said, checking things off on the pad. “The two-twelfth captains scheduled some training exercises for everyone, Ahsoka and I will handle anything that comes up, and Cody’s taking care of all your paperwork for today.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. “Cody hates paperwork.”

“He enlisted Rex to help him,” Ahsoka helpfully supplied, and honestly, Obi-wan felt sorry for the man.

“When shall we hold a funeral for the poor Captain?” he asked, only joking. Mostly.

“Oh, _come on_ ,” Anakin said. “Cody’s not that bad, is he?”

Obi-wan fixed him with the most unimpressed look he could muster for being half-out of it as he was. “Deal with him after another mess like the one of Tibrin and then we can talk.”

“What happened on Tibrin?” Ahsoka asked.

“Nothing,” both of them replied at the same time. Really, he didn’t think they could have been better in sync even if they planned it.

“So,” Anakin said, tossing the datapad back to Ahsoka. “All that’s left is for you to sit back, relax, and enjoy your day off!”

“And we put a bunch of stuff together for you to do, too!” Ahsoka said, picking up a box sitting by the door that he somehow hadn’t noticed until now. “There’s a few hologames you mentioned you wanted to try, some crosswords and other puzzles, and few of those trashy romance novels we know you like–”

“All hand picked by Master Vos of course,” Anakin added, winking. Well, he’d have to make sure those stay far away from Ahsoka then.

“–the latest episodes of some of your favorite shows, and a few other things,” she finished. “Oh! And…” She pulled out a deck of cards. “Some of the boys mentioned that they wouldn’t mind missing out on training exercises if you wanted to play a few rounds of sabacc with them. Personally, I wouldn’t mind joining for a few rounds eith–”

“Ahsoka! What did I tell you about gambling!” Anakin childed.

Ahsoka waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t do it. But if it’s not for money, is it _really_ gambling?”

Anakin stared at his Padawan, looking much like a fish out of water with the way he kept stammering. He looked to Obi-wan. “Uh… A little help here?”

“I’d actually like to see how you get out of this one,” he replied, trying and failing to hide his smirk behind his hand.

“Great. Wonderful. Thank you so very much for all the help, Master,” Anakin said, rolling his eyes and turning to leave. “Come on, Ahsoka, give the old traitor his tea and let’s get out of here.”

Ahsoka handed him a steaming cup of sapir before giving him a jaunty salute and following her master out the door. “Enjoy your day off, Master Kenobi!”

Obi-wan took a sip of his tea and smiled. “I do think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @its-captain-sir on tumblr, come say hi! :)


End file.
